vmhffandomcom-20200214-history
Hammer
If you want to learn how to do some basic fucking hammering go find the normal MH wiki's, same mechanics. This will be a translation and statistics of the new tree in Frontier, nothing more, nothing less. Iron Hammer: Rare 1, 312 Attack, 0 Affinity, 1150z to create, 0 slots, Materials: Create(4 Ore) Improve (N/A), Max Sharpness = Yellow I-- Iron Hammer+: Rare 1, 364 Attack, 0 Affinity, 1500z to upgrade, 0 slots, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (6 Ore), Max Sharpness = Yellow I I-- War Hammer: Rare 2, 416 Attack, 0 Affinity, 2830z to upgrade, 0 slots, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (10 Ore 2 Stone), Max Sharpness = Yellow I I-- Ice Hammer: Rare 2, 520 Attack 120 Ice, 0 Affinity, 9000z to upgrade, 0 slots, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (5 Kurezaito 16 Crystal 20 Ore), Max Sharpness = Green I I I-- Frozen Hammer: Rare 3, 624 Attack 140 Ice, 0 Affinity, 12500z to upgrade, 0 slots, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (3 Hide 18 Crystal 8 Kirabatoru), Max Sharpness = Green I I I-- Frozen Impact: Rare 4, 780 Attack 280 Ice, 0 Affinity, 24250z to upgrade, 0 slots, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (3 Fang+ 1 Head 12 Ore), Max Sharpness = Green I I I-- Decisive Action: Rare 5, 884 Attack 320 Ice 50 Paralyze, 0 Affinity, 90000z to upgrade, 1 slot, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (5 Fang+ 6 Crystal 4 Scale), Max Sharpness = Blue I I-- War Mace: Rare 2, 520 Attack, 0 Affinity, 4520z to upgrade, 0 slots, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (15 Ore 5 Stone), Max Sharpness = Yellow I I-- Jail Hammer: Rare 4, 624 Attack 190 Paralyze, 0 Affinity, 12980z to upgrade, 1 slot, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (12 Ore 11 Thunderbug 2 Hide), Max Sharpness = Green I I I-- Binder Mace: Rare 4, 780 Attack 280 Paralyze, 10% Affinity, 31460z to upgrade, 1 slot, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (22 Ore 28 Thunderbug 9 Sac), Max Sharpness = Green I I I-- Devil Masher: Rare 5, 832 Attack 290 Paralyze 100 Thunder, 10% Affinity, 42500z to upgrade, 1 slot, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (18 Ore4 Rathian Scale+ 10 Sac), Max Sharpness = Green I I-- Iron Striker: Rare 3, 624 Attack, 0 Affinity, 8870z to upgrade, 0 slots, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (9 Ore 21 Ore 10 Stone), Max Sharpness = Green I I-- Iron Impact: Rare 4, 728 Attack, 0 Affinity, 13600z to upgrade, 0 slots, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (16 Ore 34 Ore 1 Lightcrystal), Max Sharpness = Green I I-- Machalite Impact: Rare 5, 832 Attack, 0 Affinity, 35000z to upgrade, 0 slots, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (18 Ore 10 Ore 2 Firestone), Max Sharpness = Green I I-- Dragonite Hammer: Rare 6, 884 Attack, 0 Affinity, 65000z to upgrade, 0 slot, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (15 Ore 5 Ore 8 Ore) Max Sharpness = Blue I I-- Union Impact: Rare 6, 1092 Attack, 0 Affinity, 180000z to upgrade, 1 slot, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (10 Ore 10 Ore 1 Skull Fragment) Max Sharpness = Blue I-- Spiked Hammer: Rare 2. 468 Attack, 0 Affinity, 3830z to upgrade, 0 slots, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (15 Ore 10 Needleberry 3 Catalyst), Max Sharpness = Yellow I-- Spiked Hammer+: Rare 2, 572 Attack, 0 Affinity, 6740z to upgrade, 0 slots, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (20 Ore 15 Needleberry), Max Sharpness = Yellow I-- Crystal Hammer: Rare 4, 676 Attack, 0 Affinity, 5060z to upgrade, 1 slot, Materials: Create (1 Lightcrystal 13 Ore 7 Crystals 1 Ticket) Improve (1 Lightcrystal 8 Ore 3 Ticket), Max Sharpness = Green I-- Crystal Nova: Rare 4, 780 Attack, 0 Affinity, 15220z to upgrade, 1 slot, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (1 Lightcrystal 15 Ore 8 Crystal), Max Sharpness = Green I-- Great Nova: Rare 6, 936 Attack 300 Thunder, 0 Affinity, 123150z to upgrade, 1 slot, Materials: Create (N/A) Improve (3 Novacrystal 35 Ore 5 Horn), Max Sharpness = Blue